


even if your memories are faint, i'd like it if you dreamed about me

by ningning



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Nap Of A Star, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, because the music video made me cry every time i watched it, yeonjun's hurting lots but his friends are his support system :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningning/pseuds/ningning
Summary: yeonjun feels hopeless, all cooped up in a house that no longer feels like home to him, so he leaves, hoping the stars will guide him back to a time when things felt right.





	even if your memories are faint, i'd like it if you dreamed about me

**Author's Note:**

> i have an exam in less than a day and i should be studying but instead i'm here writing this because i'm a huge sucker for txt and i loved the music video for nap of a star more than any other mv i've seen in years. clearly my priorities are in the right places. i hope you enjoy! the title is paraphrased from the lyrics of nap of a star by txt!

it's been years since yeonjun felt this alone, but the universe has a sick way of making things worse for him no matter what he does. 

he remembers being young, being happy, basking in the light of the Star as him and his friends played pretend. he can't remember the names of those boys, or their faces, but every night yeonjun finds himself thinking about the promise they made, the promise they made to always find each other no matter what. 

needless to say, it's been years since yeonjun felt that free. these days life just feels like going through the motions for him, but one night, all that changed. 

he was laying in bed one night, staring up at the ceiling when all of a sudden he felt a pain like no other atop his head. he sat up, hands rushing up to feel the top of his head to see what had happened. 

there's something, no, some  _things_ protruding from atop his head, and yeonjun touches over them again. they're...horns. 

he quickly gets up from his bed, stumbling over to the mirror across the room. it takes a moment for everything to come into focus, and his heart sinks once it does. 

there's a pair of small, deer-like horns sticking out of the top of his head. yeonjun brings a hand up to them slowly, terrified as he wraps a shaky hand around one of them and tugs. it hurt, the pain stinging his scalp in a way that confirms that this is anything but a dream. he feels tears spring to his eyes, and thinks back to when he was young, to when he was normal. he'd always been worried that he was too strange for love, too eccentric in one way or another, but as yeonjun stares at himself in the mirror, one hand still angrily tugging at his horn, he  _knows_ his worst fears have come true.

nobody will ever love him. 

after all, who could ever love a monster like him? 

yeonjun lets his hand fall from his head, and rushes back to his bed, breathing heavily as he wraps himself up in his sheets, hoping the bed will consume him and put him out of his misery. he lets himself sob loudly, grateful for the first time that nobody is able to hear him.

he's alone, and for the first time, he feels like he deserves it. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna yell at me about txt or more nap of a star-themed fic ideas my twitter is @wlwhueningkai (i just follow kai fansites on there but feel free to hmu!!) and my tumblr is @han-seungwoo!! this fic is probably super shitty but i like to indulge myself from time to time !! thanks for reading if you got this far! 💞


End file.
